


Snack Run

by storm_8



Series: Family Snapshots [8]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzie takes the twins for a snack run at the candy store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Mike bounced on his feet, grinning widely and looking expectantly at his older sister as she retrieved a little plastic bag from the box just out of his reach. Kenzie turned to him with the bag in hand and tried to look somewhat authoritative. “Mike. You can choose 10 gummy bears and sweets. _10_. No more. Do you understand?”

The 5 year old boy nodded enthusiastically and made grabby hands toward the bag still out of his reach.

“Mike. I’m being serious.” Kenzie insisted. “You know what Momma will say to all this sugar.”

The boy nodded again. “Yeah. S’no good for teeth.” He grinned, showing his teeth and poking his cheek. “Only 10. That’s this many!” He raised his hands, all fingers outstretched, and then wiggled them toward the bag again.

Kenzie chuckled and finally handed over the bag. “Remember to use the little metal tongs to get the candy! Don't stuff your hands in!”

“Thanks Kennie!” The boy hugged her leg and then turned his undivided attention to the display of sweets, gummy bears, candy sticks and other assorted teeth rotting delights.

Kenzie shook her head and looked down to Danny. He stood patiently next to her, one of his hands clutching the chain that attached the wallet in her pocket to her belt, and looking about with a pensive look.

“How about you, Danny? What do you want to get today? Gummy bears too?” She threw a suspicious look at Mike to make sure he hadn't gone overboard yet.

Daniel snickered as he watched his brother struggle to fit a very long and very colourful strip of gummy candy in his little bag. “No gummy bears.” He said and shook his head, looking around again.

“Okay, then what do you want? Some cookies maybe?” The girl peered down the aisle toward the shelf holding the many boxes of biscuits and cookies.

“Can we get cakes?” The boy asked with a tug to the chain he was still holding. “The little ones? I like the little ones.”

Kenzie grinned. “So you can take a little cake to school everyday to eat at snack time?”

Danny beamed. “Yeah! Momma puts one little cake in the box! Wid the apple bits! Oh, and the strawberries!”

The teenager laughed at his enthusiasm and waved a hand toward the back of the shop. “Well, go and get a bag of little cakes. You know where they are?” He nodded, and with a hug to her leg he bounced away, Kenzie following him to the end of the aisle so she could keep an eye on both of her brothers.

She watched in amusement as Mike managed to fill his bag with an assortment of hard candy in the shape of skulls, one lollipop, a few squishy fruit and animal-shaped sweets, the colourful strip and one giant yellow gummy bear that was almost bigger than his hand. Once he was finished, he held the bag up to his eye level. With a furrowed brow he gave it a little shake and then looked up searching for his siblings.

The dark-haired girl waved him over with a chuckle. “You all done, Mike?”

“Yeah! Here!” He held the bag up to his sister. “Can you check?”

She knelt down to his level and bopped his nose affectionately. “Well, I think this one here…” she pointed to the yellow gummy bear “…is worth about ten or more of the little ones.”

Mike nodded seriously and then shuffled closer. “It’s fo’ Ma.” He whispered conspiratorially. “Ma always say to get one when Momma’s not looking.”

Kenzie snorted rather indelicately at that. It was possibly one of the worst kept secrets that Jane had from Maura: bribing the twins to get her the sweets that her wife refused to let her have in a bid to get her to eat healthier food and set a good example for their children. How Jane thought that she could get away with her illicit snacking on giant gummy bears had even Angela rolling her eyes at the absolute ridiculousness of it all.

“Okay. Ma’s causing trouble again.” Kenzie grinned, Michael giggling right back. “And what about this one?” She wiggled a finger at the colourful strip of gummy candy. “If we cut it up into smaller pieces, that’s a lot of candy. I think you have more than 10 pieces in the bag.”

“No, no, no!” The little boy defended vigorously. “That one is for sharing!”

“Sharing with whom?” The girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Bobbi and me and…” Daniel interjected, coming to stand next to his brother and holding up his fingers “…oh, and Felix and Sammy and Leo!”

“Yeah!” Mike nodded. “We share wid our friends!” he proclaimed proudly, shaking his bag of goodies for emphasis.

Kenzie smiled gently. “That’s very kind of you.”

The boys nodded again. “We all share! Bobbi brings little cookies and Felix has um… prettles?” Daniel scrunched up his nose.

“Pretzels?” The girl corrected with a grin.

“Yeah! Sammy’s mom always packs extra carrot sticks wid the dip, it’s really yummy!”

“And Leo share his chocolate fingers!” Mike finished with a resolute nod and another shake of his little bag.

Kenzie gave a little laugh. “Well, I’m sure Momma is really proud of you for sharing your sweets with your friends. And it sounds like you have fun at snack time in school.”

“It’s yummy!” The twins proclaimed simultaneously with big grins.

“Well then!” The dark-haired girl rose back to her feet and ruffled the boys’ hair. “All we need is Danny’s little cakes and then you can share those as well.”

“Oh!” The boy in question perked up. He grabbed his sister’s hand and gave a little tug. “I need help! The lemon cakes are up, up…”

******

 

Earl sat behind the counter near the entrance of his shop watching his favourite customers loitering at the back of the store. He chuckled in amusement as Mike did a little shimmy and very loudly and cheekily proclaimed they should get a bag of each kind of cupcakes available.

Kenzie scoffed and then started laughing when the twins made a move for the bags on the lower shelves that they could reach. She quickly grabbed Mike by his suspenders and Danny by the back of his jacket and pulled them back amidst fake shouts of protest and a lot of giggling.

“Children!” Earl admonished with a mock glare. “Do behave yourselves!”

The twins whirled around. “Yes, Mr. Earl!” They solemnly intoned, before bursting into more giggles.

Kenzie shook her head and grabbed a bag off the shelf to give to Daniel. He perused the contents with a serious expression, before nodding and shaking the bag victoriously through the air. “What about Sarah?” Earl heard the little boy ask as the three of them made their way to the counter.

The older girl bent slightly at the knees to answer. “I was thinking, a doughnut… with strawberry filling?”

“Oooohhhh!” The twins exclaimed with wide eyes and turned to stare in awe at the Krispy Kreme doughnut display just behind Earl.

Kenzie nudged them along and the boys all but ran to the front of the store. “Hi Mr. Earl!” They greeted simultaneously, as the older man leaned over the counter with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Why hello there, little troublemakers! Out for another snack run, I see.” The twins nodded enthusiastically and then held out their bags of goodies for the man to take. “Why thank you. Anything else I can get for you?”

Mike waved his arm in the air. “We need to get a doo-nut for Sarah!”

“Strawberry filling?” Earl asked with a knowing smile. He turned to the display and grabbed a small box. The boys huddled together and stood on their tip-toes to watch the proceedings with wide eyes. When the shop-owner reached in with his metal tongs to get the doughnut, Kenzie started chuckling at her brothers’ whispered and drawn out ‘ooooohhhhh’.

“Your usual as well Mackenzie?” Earl asked as he gently deposited the precious cargo inside the box.

There was another ‘ooooohhhhh’ from the boys. “Sure Mr. Earl.” The girl replied, coming to stand behind the twins and gently ruffling their hair. They looked up at her with toothy grins and stood back from the counter when the older man set the now closed box down.

“Will that be all?” At the girl’s nod, Earl turned to the cashier machine and set Mike’s bag of assorted sweets on the scale. “I see Detective Rizzoli is back to her illicit snacking.” He commented when he saw the big yellow gummy bear.

Kenzie exchanged a knowing grin with the kindly old man, the twins giggling at the wink he threw their way. “Ma’s in trouble!” Mike proclaimed as Earl handed the bag of sweets back to him and accepted the handful of bills the dark-haired girl was holding out.

“Well, you boys keep _out_ of trouble! We wouldn’t want you to miss your next snack adventure, now would we?” He held the Krispy Kreme box and bag of little cakes out to Mackenzie, who thanked him with a smile.

“No, no!” Mike declared imperiously.

“Your gummy bears are the best!” Danny added.

“Thank you, Daniel.” Earl grinned and waved as the boys were gently herded toward the door by their amused older sister.

“Bye Mr. Earl!” They shouted in unison again and shuffled out the shop.

“Take care Mackenzie. And try to keep them out of trouble.” The man winked and saluted.

“I make no promises, Mr. Earl. Thanks!” She grinned at his belly laugh and quickly hurried out the store after her wayward brothers.


	2. Snack Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter. I might come back and add some more to this if the mood strikes.  
> Also, if people are so inclined, I will see if I don't add Jane's gummy bear snacking... :)
> 
> Enjyoy!

Kenzie glanced around the kitchen counter where her three siblings sat waiting expectantly and then turned to Maura with a chuckle. The doctor looked up from her snack preparations and smiled amusedly.

“I swear, it’s like _the_ event of the weekend!” The older girl commented with a grin.

“Snack time is important!” Mike declared imperiously.

“Really now?” Maura asked with a raised eyebrow as she finished the peanut butter sandwich she’d been preparing and added it to a plate.

“Yes!” Mike proclaimed, arms waving in the air making little Sarah giggle. “It’s yummy! And we laugh! And! And we share candy with Sarah and Kennie! And you, Momma!”

“But not Jane?” Kenzie asked with a smirk.

“No, she steals my food!” The 5 year old pouted. “That’s not fun!”

Maura laughed at her son’s righteous indignation and set a plate filled with a peanut butter sandwich, some carrot sticks and cherry tomatoes, and a few dried apple slices in front of him. “Well, you don’t have to worry about your mother stealing your delicious snack from you today.”

Mike beamed and wriggled in his seat, leaning forward to peruse the contents of his plate with a critical eye.

Kenzie set another plate down, ruffling Daniel’s hair. “You want some more cheese cubes and crackers or is that enough?”

The boy swatted at her hand with a giggle and shook his head. He then turned hopeful eyes to his mother. “Can I have a little cake, please?”

Maura’s lips twitched in amusement, as she reached for the still unopened bag.

“Are we sure Jane’s the biological mother?” Her adopted daughter asked from her place by Sarah’s high chair, the little girl greedily snatching a cheese cube out of her hand. “Because Jane lost her manners somewhere between leaving crumbs on the couch and throwing peanuts at everyone’s heads when watching baseball. At the age of four…”

The doctor laughed at her daughter’s possibly very accurate assessment and held the bag out to her son so he could take his requested cake.

“Mike, you want a little cake too?” The boy asked his brother.

“Oooohhh, yes!” Mike said around a mouthful of sandwich, earning a stern look from his mother. Realizing his mistake he clamped a hand over his mouth and swallowed quickly. “Sorry Momma! No talking with full mouth.”

Maura nodded in agreement, proud of her little boy. He grinned and took the little cake his brother was offering, putting it on his plate.

“See?!” Kenzie waved a hand. “So polite! Surely something happened…”

“Indeed, something _did_. Nature versus nurture, I believe is the appropriate phrase. I have tried to nurture some manners in my children while they are still amenable to learning them. Jane is a lost cause.” The doctor said with a superior smile, her eldest daughter chocking on a cracker mid-chew.

******

 

“Momma, can we have a gummy bear?” Mike asked, once he’d finished his plate. “I wanna share with Danny ‘cause he shared his little cakes!”

“Just one?” Maura asked, getting up to get the bag her son had brought home from their snack run.

She was really not fond of all the artificial sugar in those sweets, but after some cajoling on her wife’s part she had agreed to let her children eat their candy. If they balanced it out with vegetables and fruit, she supposed a little indulgence was not harmful. Especially when she had the opportunity to share a Krispy Kreme doughnut with her eldest daughter, while Jane huffed and puffed and whined in the background. It was highly amusing and Kenzie much preferred the understated form of affection that was sharing a doughnut with one of her mothers, than being constantly assaulted with hugs.

“Jus’ one Momma.” Mike nodded with a grin and then leaned over, closer to his brother to explain what kinds of candy and squishy animals he’d gotten.

Maura smiled fondly and returned to her stool, perusing the contents of the little bag with a somewhat skeptical look. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the giant yellow gummy bear. “Is this what I suspect it is?” She asked her eldest daughter sitting next to her in a low voice.

Kenzie looked up from where she was cleaning off Sarah’s hands with a napkin and smirked when she saw what the doctor was pointing at. “I can’t read your mind, but I’m inclined to say yes, it is what you think it is…”

The blonde woman huffed and set the bag down in front of the twins. “She’s addicted!”

“And she thinks nobody knows!” Kenzie added cheekily. “Even Mr. Earl from the store made a comment about it today.”

Maura snorted and shook her head. “Well, I’m going to pretend I didn’t see it. I’m sure I’ll catch her right in the act during one of her breaks. Now, how about we share that scrumptious looking doughnut?”

There was a synchronized ‘ooooohhhhh’ from the twins that had their little sister giggling in her chair. Kenzie grinned and jumped out of her seat to grab the box and two plates.

Just then there was the jingling of keys at the back door, followed by what seemed like muffled cursing and Jane promptly flailing through the door as it swung open and almost falling flat on her face. The children cackled hysterically and Maura rolled her eyes. Jane glared at them all.

“Really, Jane…”

“What? That door hates me!” The detective plopped herself next to her wife and kissed her cheek. “Ooooooh, doughnuts!”

“Nuh-uh, no!” Kenzie snatched the box away from her mother’s grabby hands. “Stay away from my doughnuts!”

“Awww, c’mon!” Jane whined and pouted. “You can share your doughnuts with your poor old mother here.”

“You’re old now, are you?” The teen girl mocked with narrowed eyes. “Just last week you almost knocked that lady at the park on her ass for saying that it was great that a woman _your age_ could keep up with us kids…”

Maura sighed in dismay, while the twins laughed loudly at their mother’s extremely offended look.

Sarah was more preoccupied with the box her sister had just set down in front of her, eyes lighting up in delight at the contents. While her sister and mother argued back forth about doughnut ownership, the little girl wiggled forward in her seat and flipped the lid on the box open. Giggling in delight, Sarah grabbed one of the doughnuts with both hands and happily bit into it, sending a small cloud of powdered sugar in every direction and smearing strawberry filling all over her face.

Daniel was the first to notice his little sister very happily munching on her treat. He started giggling and poked his brother on the arm to get his attention. Mike grinned widely at the mess and his loud exclamation of ‘Doooooo-nut!’ got everyone else’s attention.

Maura looked slightly horrified for all of two seconds, before she started laughing, leaning into Jane to avoid falling off her stool.

“Awww, Sarah!” Kenzie grinned and moved the box with its remaining doughnut onto the plate in front of her blonde mother. “You got strawberry goo all over your face.”

There was a delighted squeal followed by the most adorable ‘Yummy!’, before the little girl took another big bite of her doughnut. Jane quickly took out her phone and started snapping pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long long while since I've written anything even remotely unrelated with my PhD, so bear with me.  
> Also, a second chapter is in the works, plus there might be a third one involving Jane's gummy bear snacking... ;)


End file.
